Powers and Magic: Introduction
by seagurl3
Summary: I dont own either book series nor basic outline of this story. Only an intro to a story series I am making. Hope you really like this. All story idea rights ho to thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox. I really liked the story, so I have desided to make it my own. With some changes (like the pairings) Rated M for safety (all 6 books are rated the same.) Parody for the original plot.


An: so many ideas in such little time!

.

The one was based of a series called Swords and Wands, by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox.

.

I've decided to sorta name it after it: Powers and Magic.

.

Read the two they did write before closing it down.

.

Now, I have my own version.

.

Percy is a Slytherin, and pure blood because gods do not interfere with the bloodline of a wizard. Sadly, Percy was not able to go to Hogwarts, or any other of the schools. In fact, none of my purebloods did.

.

They were to live under the rule of the gods before Hecate sent them back in time.

.

Pjo characters for the story. As of now.

.

Leo: Half-blood, Ravenclaw, Harry's second year. Wand: Rosewood, phoenix, 12 1/4 in, surprisingly swingy

.

Percy: Pure blood, Slytherin, Harry's second year. Wand: Chestnut, mermaid hair, 14 in, slightly springy.

.

Jason: Pure blood, Gryffindor Harry's second year. Wand: Cherry, Vampire fang, 11 in, firm.

.

Thalia: Pureblood, Gryffindor Harry's fourth year. Wand: Washington Pine tree, werewolf, 12 1/2 in, swishy.

.

Hazel: Half-blood, Hufflepuff, Harry's forth year. Wand: Oak, Gem stone, 13 in, unyielding.

.

Frank: Magbob (Muggleborn), Hufflepuff, Harry's fourth year. Wand: Maple, dragon, 14 in, springy

.

Nico: Pure blood, Gryffindor, Harry's forth year. Wand: Ash, Thestrals hair, 14 in, slightly swishy.

.

Annabeth: Magbob, Gryffindor, Harry's fourth year. Wand: Olive, Owl feather, 14 1/2 in, super swishy.

.

Reyna: Magbob, Ravenclaw, Harry's fourth year. Wand: Evergreen, a feather from Rowena Ravenclaw's pet eagle, 14 3/4 in. Slightly springy.

.

Oc's

.

James Lovegood: Pure blood, Slytherin. Wand: Cherry, Pegasus feather, 11 1/2 in, swingy.

.

Hampel Crystalton: Magbob, Ravenclaw. Wand: Rosebush, angel feather, 10 in, firm.

.

Oreo Pimpernickle: Half-blood, Hufflepuff. Wand: Palm, unicorn horn shavings, 12 in, unyielding.

.

Derie (pronounced Deary) Johnson: 3/4th blood, Gryffindor. Wand: Apple, Rosebud, 13, super swishy

.

Haverton Plantern: 1/4th blood, Hufflepuff. Wand: Dogwood, .peacock feather, 13 in, bendy.

.

Flara Phoenix: Pure blood, Slytherin. Wand: Oak, gorgon blood (both sides), 14 in, unyielding.

.

Jon Cozart (yes, I wanted to add Paint into this.): Half-blood, Gryffindor. Wand: Banana, Griffin feather, 14 in, hilariously swishy.

.

Wisty Hannlegood: Pure blood, Ravenclaw. Wand: Rosebush, dragon blood and breath, 15 in, tenderly swingy.

.

Look at my life! Look at it! Soon, I'll be writing my homework in Austin (I have thought of doing that once and turning it in to the teacher, but image how hard it would have been to show my work...)

.

Anyways, James has a different mother than Luna does. His mom is A pure blood, and the lovegoods will also to. But, his mom is a Slytherin. He has brilliant golden hair, and rich chocolate brown eyes. (He'll fight for Draco's attention.)

.

Oreo is Dutch-American. Her mother is a witch and father a demigod. She has black hair with natural white streaks. Like, milk white color. She has dark lavender eyes and is a legacy of Fortuna.

.

Hample is a German-Britian. He has rich auburn hair and lime green eyes. His parents are both legacies of a god. His mom is a 1/4 Hecate. His father is 1/8 Athena.

.

Derie is a African-Britain who is so shy. Her mother was a pure blood, and father a half-blood. Her mother died when Derie was young. She has dark chocolate brown hair and surprisingly bright orange eyes.

.

Haverton is a shy little boy who has a Magbob mom and half-blood dad. He has sandy blond hair and soft rose red eyes. He has the sweetest heart, and becomes great friends with Leo.

.

Flara is a bright redheaded, orange eyed girl who has a slight bipolar disorder. Her father is Hephaestus and her mother is the child of Trivia. She becomes great friends with Draco.

.

Jon looks like himself (search 'Harry Potter in 99 seconds' on YouTube. He is my fav youtuber!) but just is a 11 year old. He has a great sense of humor, and with what he sings, he has the courage of a Gryffindor (even if Slytherin is my fav house) (dont ask why)

.

Wisty is a girl with a fascination with fire. She has fire red hair, and Evergreen eyes. Long ago, Hephaestus had blessed her family with the gift of fire, the only mortal family ever to get the blessing. She is great friends with Leo, and at one point in time would have a crush on him.

.

Other schools:

Piper: Veela, Beauxbatons School, same year as Percy. Wand: Orange tree, Veela hair, 12 5/6 in, stiff. She's not my favorite, so she's gonna flirt with Jason, and throw a: ya know what? I'll just make you suffer and wait two and a half books to find out!

.

By the way, last time I have read a Harry Potter book was 5th grade, so my memory is shot. Help a girl out, and notify me if I got a major (not minor like hair color or words) things wrong and I'll fix it.

.

And, I'm making a few minor changes.

.

Pansy Parkinson is going to be snobby. I'm making her a yellow head (not blond: pure yellow.) She's rude to everyone who isn't or wasn't raised like a pure blood.

.

Draco isn't rude, he just acts like it. I have plenty of plans for the blonde!

.

Now, I spent a long ash time trying to make all this. I expect only happy reviews.

.

Ron isn't nice towards Percy (just because he's a Slytherin)

.

The Yule ball! The Prefects of their own house has every right to pick 3 third years, 2 2nd years, and 1 first year to go. If one of those asks someone who wasn't picked to go, that person has the right to say yes.

.

Send ocs if they are just sitting around doing nothing, and they will be sorted (you tell me their personality and I'll sort).

.

On September First, I shall post the first book. Be prepared for a great story!

.

And, that is my introduction!


End file.
